lastdayofthedinosaursfandomcom-20200214-history
Quetzalcoatlus
Quetzalcoatlus is a massive azhdarchid pterodactyl. It lived in North America in the late Cretaceous period.67-65. __TOC__ Facts Quetzalcoatlus was a massive azhdarchid pterodactyl. It is believed to be one of the largest, if not the largest of all, flying creatures to ever exist. It was one of the last pterosaurs to exist. Though a flier, it was surprisingly nimble on the ground: its limbs were similar to ungulate-mammals, who are sure footed and therefore Quetzalcoatlus could also be like this. For food, it is believed to have hunted fish, carrion and occasionally dinosaur-eggs and babies. Involvement in the extinction In the Pacific Northwest of North America, during the beginning of the documentary a Quetzalcoatlus is soaring above in the morning looking for any sort of prey. It then sees a nest of Tyrannosaurus Rex hatchlings. The Quetzalcoatlus cannot resist the easy meal and swoops down to raid the Tyrannosaurus Rex nest. After killing and consuming several of the hatchlings, the father Tyrannosaurus finally arrives and the Quetzalcoatlus is forced to flee from the giant carnivore. The Quetzalcoatlus tries to fly off, but its huge wings prevent it from flying off in the thick forest. As the Tyrannosaurus lunges and tries to kill it the pterosaur escapes and flies off, just after the father Tyrannosaurus bites its foot. During the asteroid's arrival, a pair of Quetzalcoatlus witness the impact from their perch. Later, the same pair see the ejector cloud creeping over the continent in their direction, but it wasn't until an earthquake that resulted from the asteroid that they decided to evacuate. In the air they were safe from earthquakes, however the ejector cloud charges right behind them. Due to this the valley is showered with pieces of ember, the pair of Quetzalcoatlus get bombarded and they are too big to descend quickly, meaning they will have to slowly fly down, and the flaming pieces of ash burn holes in the huge pterosaurs’ wings untill the male Quetzalcoatlus succumbed as he is shown plummeting down to his death in the valley below. After trying to save (unsuccessfully) her mate from his death the female continues on, and while it isn't shown on-screen, she does somehow survive. Shortly after the female Quetzalcoatlus locates her mate, but he was dead. It gets worse when the air pressure begins to plummet, creating a vacuum that sucks in the falling pieces of ash, starting a wildfire. The female Quetzalcoatlus panics as soon as the plants and trees around her begin to ignite, however with the remaining courage in herself she takes off despite her tatterted wings, leaving her dead mate behind. Later, it has been stated in the documentary that the same female Quetzalcoatlus had been flying for 3 days since the wildfire and is in desperate need of food. After flying a short distance she spots the island the trio of triceratops are heading to. Flying along the coastline she witnesses the tide recede far from shore, and spotted a stranded fish (possibly Enchodus or Ischyodus), she slowly descends down and lands, then feasts on the fish the retreating sea has left behind, however little did she realize that the massive tsunami has been awoken by the oceans' plates. Looking behind and realizing it the female raises her wings launching herself into the air, trying to fly off, however she gets caught in the massive wave and obviously drowns. As with the dinosaurs, Quetzalcoatlus and all other pterosaurs would be eradicated. Trivia *''Quetzalcoatlus'' is noted to be so big, its wings match the size of WW2 fighter-planes, like the Supermarine Spitfire. *''Quetzalcoatlus'' is often regarded as the biggest pterosaur of all, but it was dwarfed by two relatives: Arambourgiania and Hatzegopteryx (from Asia and Europe respectively) who turned out to be even bigger, especially the former (and all three may have been alive at the same time). *''Quetzalcoatlus' '' name is derived from the Mexican deity Quetzalcoatl. External links Category:Chordates Category:Reptiles Category:Sauropsids Category:Pterosaurs Category:Animals from North America Category:Quadrupedal animals Category:Carnivores Category:Oviparous animals Category:Viillains